Midge 1: Piqûre
by Dawnerah
Summary: Gaara ist zu Besuch in Konoha, und er und Lee haben eine Diskussion über Mücken… GaaLee


Title: Midge - #1: Piqûre  
Author: Dawnerah  
Pairing: GaaraXLee  
Warnings: Angedeuteter Slash. Kitsch. (Besonders Letzteres - Warnung bitte unbedingt ernstnehmen!!), Spoiler im Setting  
Summary: Gaara ist zu Besuch in Konoha, und er und Lee haben eine Diskussion über Mücken…  
Language: German  
Words: 1123  
Disclaimer: Charaktere gehören Masashi Kishimoto, Story gehört mir und Mücken gehören in die Natur. Seid ihnen nicht böse, falls sie euch mal stechen, ja? Es liegt in ihrer Natur. Genau, wie es in meiner Natur liegt, arme unschuldige Leute mit vor Kitsch triefenden Geschichten zu quälen.  
Setting: Spielt nach Gaaras Wiederbelebung durch Chiyo; bei Lee zuhause.

---

Die Luft vibrierte leicht vom Flügelschlagen kleiner, blutsaugender Insekten.

Die Mondsichel erleuchtete die kleine Holzterrasse inmitten von Konohagakure. Die traditionellen Schiebetüren waren kunstvoll mit Tuschezeichnungen bedeckt, aber geschlossen, denn der Bewohner des Hauses saß mit seinem Gast auf dem Boden der Terrasse.

Das leichte Klirren von Porzellan ließ vermuten, dass hier Tee getrunken wurde. Die Lampignons an der Hauswand strahlten ein beruhigendes, rötliches Licht aus, und das Mahagoniholz verlieh dem ganzen eine sehr angenehme Atmosphäre.  
In der Mitte der Terrasse konnte man einen grünlich-milchigen Yukata erkennen, dessen Seidenverzierungen in einem tiefen Dunkelgrün angebracht waren und kleine, stilisierte Konoha-Symbole zeigten.  
Sein Gast trug einen sandfarbenen, lose gebundenen Sommerkimono mit aufgestickten roten Schnörkeln.

"Schmeckt es?" Lee lächelte seinen Freund an, welcher gerade die Teetasse an die Lippen geführt hatte.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause, die bei Gaara das Natürlichste der Welt zu sein schien, wurde eine Antwort ausgesprochen.  
"... Mhm." Der Kazekage deutete ein Nicken an und Lee grinste selbstzufrieden.  
"Das ist ja auch ein uraltes Rezept aus meiner Familie! Er soll beruhigen und Nervosität lindern. Ich weiß noch, meine Großmutter, wie sie mir einmal als Kind erzählt hat, dass ..."

Der ChuuNin plapperte fröhlich weiter, obwohl der andere eindeutig den Eindruck machte, als würde er ihm nicht wirklich zuhören. Gaara hatte ihm zwar den Kopf zugewandt, sein Blick schien aber durch ihn hindurchzugehen, und der Holzposten am anderen Ende der Erhebung musste sich schrecklich unwohl fühlen unter diesem Blick.

Falls jemand völlig Fremdes allerdings in die vertraute Runde platzen würde, so würde er ein Lächeln auf Gaaras Gesicht sehen, wie es das selten in seinem Leben gab.

"… und dann soll der Tiger den Drachen nur dank dieser einen speziellen Zutat…"  
" Was sind das eigentlich für Dinger hier?" unterbrach der Rothaarige seinen Partner. Lee wiederum sah ihn erst einige Zeit irritiert an. Er war es gewohnt, von Gaara unterbrochen zu werden, aber dieses "Dinger" war sehr kryptisch gefasst.

"Dinger?" fragte er daher leicht verzweifelt. "Ja, Dinger." wurde ihm im üblichen Ton erwidert. Lee seufzte. Wenn jemand ein Theater aufzuziehen vorhatte, welches sich darum drehte, andere Leute gut zu verstehen, so würde Lee ihm abraten, Gaara zu engagieren. Trotz des Fortschritts, den er gemacht hatte, waren seine Denkweisen immer noch komplett anders als die eines 'normalen' Menschen.

Urplötzlich, vielleicht um Lee zu helfen, die Situation besser zu verstehen, landete eine kleine Moskito auf der Schulter des Kazekage. "Solche Dinger." Er deutete mit einem Finger auf das Insekt, während seine Augen Lee fixierten.

"Ah, eine Mücke!" rief dieser erstaunt aus. Hatte man in Sunagakure keine Moskitos, oder warum fragte der andere solch eine seltsame Frage?  
Nun, dies würde sich nun hoffentlich von allein erklären, jedenfalls dem Umstand nach zu urteilen, dass Gaaras Mund geöffnet war, um etwas zu sagen.  
"Das ist keine Mücke. Mücken in Sunagakure stechen."  
Er erntete einen verständnislosen Blick. "Mücken aus Konohagakure stechen auch."  
"Nein." erwiderte der Kazekage, während er das kleine Insekt auf seiner Schulter gnadenlos fixierte. "Sie hat noch nicht gestochen."  
"Gaara…" begann Lee, wurde aber wieder vom Rothaarigen unterbrochen.

"Seit ich nicht mehr vom Sand beschützt werde, haben sie mich schon ein paar Mal in Sunagakure gestochen. Das hat sehr weh getan. Als würde sich ein Giftpfeil in meine Haut bohren. Und danach haben sie gebrannt. Und sie haben ständig gestochen. Wir haben nicht viele Mücken in Sunagakure, aber die sind sehr böse zu uns. Du musst aufpassen, dass du nicht auch gestochen wirst."

Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Konoha-Shinobi ob der Sorge seines Freundes aus, ehe er dem anderen eine Antwort auf seinen Ausspruch gab.

"Dann sind die Moskitos aus Sunagakure aber gemein. Schau…" Mit einer eleganten Bewegung, wie sie nur ein Taijutsu-Meister wie Lee ausführen konnte, zog er sich den Ärmel seines rechten Armes hoch.  
"Das hier sind Moskitostiche." Seine Finger der linken Hand deuteten auf drei kleine, rötliche Erhebungen auf seinem Unterarm. "Aber sie tun nicht weh. Sie jucken etwas, doch ich habe noch nie Schmerzen aufgrund von Mücken verspürt."

Gaara rückte etwas näher an die Stiche hinan, um sie gut beäugen zu können. Sie sahen ganz anders aus als die Stiche, die er an seinen Beinen hatte. Seine waren im Allgemeinen viel angeschwollener als diese drei Winzstiche.

Der Shinobi im grünen Kimono bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut, als der warme Atem des anderen seine Haut an dieser empfindlicheren Stelle streifte.

"Sie sehen nicht schlimm aus…" murmelte Gaara und richtete seinen Kopf wieder so auf, dass er Lee ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Nee." bekam er als Antwort gereicht, zusammen mit einem für den Braunäugigen typischen Gesichtsausdruck.

Diese kleine Silbe brachte den Rothaarigen dazu, ein winziges Lächeln freizugeben. Falls es eine Tabelle für Lächeln gab, so war dieses in Größe im untersten Bereich einzuordnen, im Gefühl jedoch ganz oben. Der Kazekage gab seine neu erarbeiteten Gefühle nicht gerne preis. Er hatte Angst, dass sie ihm gestohlen werden könnten.

Lee wusste, dass der andere in dieser Hinsicht paranoid war, und solch ein Vertrauensbeweis bedeutete ihm einiges.  
In einer spontanen Aktion fasste er seinen Partner sanft am Handgelenk und zog ihn näher. Er war noch nie ein Mann der großen Worte gewesen und ließ lieber Taten sprechen.

Graziös beugte sich der Schwarzhaarige vor und ließ das Handgelenk des anderen wieder los, um stattdessen seine Wangen leicht zu umfassen.  
Das Lächeln des Kazekage war noch nicht versiegt, und er näherte sich dem leicht geöffneten Mund des Konoha-Shinobi, um in der plötzlich aufgekommenen Stille, nur unterbrochen von leisem Flattern, auch die Initiative zu ergreifen.

Ein leichter, der schwebenden Abendstimmung angepasster Kuss wurde zwischen den beiden Lippen versiegelt, und eine kleine Moskito ließ sich auf Lees Schulter nieder, um die Szene andächtig zu beobachten.

Fin

---

A/N

Ist ein Jahr alt und in der Intention geschrieben, so viel Kitsch wie möglich reinzubringen, daher so schlecht.  
Na, im Kitsch ersoffen? - Mir machen solche kleine Stücke Spaß, im Lesen und im Schreiben.  
Na ja. Konstruktive Kritik wäre cool, obwohl bei solchen KWPs (Kitsch without Plot) ja schon die Grundidee kritisierbar ist XD  
Zeitumstellung rockt!  
Könnte sein, dass ihr einiges nicht verstanden habt :/ Ich habe leider die Angewohnheit, Formulierungen zu nutzen, die kein Mensch gleich entschlüsseln kann. Entschuldigung. uû  
LG wusel


End file.
